


For every action there is a consequence

by Blepbean



Series: Weird drabbles 101 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Post-Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: They won, The humans won, The Androids lost, defeated.Gavin should be happyBut they won at a cost





	For every action there is a consequence

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I’ve been going through a rough writers block lately, motivation isn’t there so this is just something I wanted to get out, to just get finished. I didn’t proof read, this sucks, I could have added so much more but  
> :/. I’m currently trying to finish other fics but I keep getting frustrated at them so u get this... The italics are supposed to be with a strike through but a03 is being weird at the moment so I can’t do that
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is always appreciated <3

The blaring alarm clock echoed throughout the room. 

 

He lazily reached out, turning it off with a slam of his hand. The early morning haze filtered through the blinds, sending streaks of bright light across his room. The bitter stench of beer littered the room, but he was used to it at this point, but he definitely isn’t used to the pounding ache in his head. He squinted his eyes, hand covering the light.

 

There was a thought pecking away in the back of his mind, the desire to stay and not go to his shitty desk and do shitty paperwork. Fowler reduced him to a pile of paperwork waiting to be filled out. 

 

And he’s not surprised. 

He stood up, groaning while he tiredly rubbed his eyes. 

 

Gavin walked over to his clothing pile, fishing out a jacket. He briefly looked at himself in the mirror for a brief moment, flattening out the wrinkled while he scowled at his jacket. 

 

The DPD jacket that he owned for years was starting to feel foreign against his skin, there were loose strings of fabric, and a massive brown stain he can’t get out. 

 

His cat meowing brought his attention, he grabbed an empty beer bottle by the neck before opening the door. 

 

_ “Getting a companion might do good for you.” _

 

_ “I don’t need a goddamn cat.” _

 

“Hi sugar.” He muttered, his voice monotone. Sugar circled around him, letting his tail brush up against his right leg. He looked up to him with his bright emerald eyes, which earned a small chuckle from Gavin.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He kept rubbing his temple as he made his way into the kitchen, hearing the constant cries from his pet. 

 

“I know just give me a second.” He turned on the sink, splashing the cold water on his face in an attempt to wake him up. The loud whooshing sound from the sink helped ease his headache. 

 

“I just need to drink something give me a minute.” Gavin cupped his hands, making a little well as he drank the water. He relished on the feeling of the freezing water running down his throat. 

 

Sugar meowed at him, begging for his breakfast. He crouched down, opening a cupboard and pulling out a tub of cat food, he scooped some out with a cup, pouring it onto the bowl he took out.

 

He bitterly smiled, watching Sugar peacefully eat. 

 

_ “Gavin don’t forget to feed him.” _

 

_ “Shut up I will.” _

 

He dragged himself back into his room, his empty steps echoed in his room. He knew something wasn’t right, something was missing,  _ gone,  _ but he ignored it like he always did. 

 

“Check voicemail.” He muttered, sitting in the edge of his bed.

 

“You have received three voicemails, from: Hank Anderson, Tina Chen and Jeffrey Fowler. You also have, one saved voicemail. Which one would you like me to read?” 

 

Gavin sighed, hands covering his face as he rubbed eyes. “All of them.” He muttered, barely audible. 

 

“Okay, please wait a moment.” There was quick beep, then the room was plunged into the usual deafening silence, he couldn’t stand the silence, there would always be a  _ voice _ .

 

“From, Jeffrey Fowler, received at 6:00 AM, Tuesday, November 20th,” the answering machine changed into Jeffrey’s voice. “Goddammit Gavin, you haven’t been showing up in the last three days do you want me to file a report on you? You’re testing my patience here, we need everyone after the whole Android mess, one more goddamn day of you absent and I’m taking you’re badge away from you, this is you last fucking warning Gavin.” 

 

“From, Hank Anderson, received at 6:24 AM, Tuesday, November 20th,” there was pause before the answering machine continued. “Hey kid, everything all right?” Hank’s voice sounded tired, probably from late nights with a mix of alcohol in between. “Listen, whatever you’re going through, you can call me whenever, okay?” There was a sigh before Hank continued. “Trust me,  _ I know what you’re going through. _ ” 

 

Gavin rested his elbows on his thighs, closing his eyes as he felt the air around him grow heavy. He quickly blinked, not letting the tears fall down. He can’t cry, he has to be strong for  _ him. _

_ “Gavin, we talked about this.”  _

 

_ “I’m fine.” _

 

_ “Gavin you are not fine.” _

 

_ “I said I’m fine!” _

 

“From, Tina Chen, received at 6:34 AM, Tuesday, November 20th,” it paused before continuing. “Hey, you okay?” She paused before continuing. “I gotta go run errands, the aftermath of the whole Android situation is messing the whole department up.” There were loud voices in the background, Gavin could hear Fowler yelling at Hank. “Just so you know, I’ll be here okay?”

 

Gavin swallowed thickly, gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes.

 

“From, Unknown, received at 7:34 PM, Wednesday,  August 15th.” The silence that rang inside his ear was louder than usual.

 

_ “Hey Gavin, I’m out shopping, looking more healthier options, you need to keep your cholesterol levels in the safe zone, Gavin we already talked about this okay? I’m thinking of a simple dinner, like… spaghetti bolognese, of course! I already hacked into the department to let you have a free day off tomorrow.”  _

 

_ He paused, like he’s hesitant  to speak. “I have to go, Gavin I love you, I’ll try to get home as soon as possible.” _

 

Gavin gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. He won’t cry, he won’t sob, he won’t let himself shed a single tear, he’s not weak, he’s Gavin Reed. 

 

“Reply to Unknown.” He muttered, voice shaking, in the urge of sobbing. He heard a beep after a second.

 

“Hey Richard,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, sniffling.

 

_ “Gavin…” _

 

_ “No, no, you can’t leave me like this.” _

 

“Ho-how are you?” He chuckled, but there was no humour, it was only full of broken emotions.

 

“ _ Gavin I have to go.” _

 

_ “You just can’t do this to me.” _

 

“Everyone’s been asking where you’ve been.” He feels his heart break with each word, he bowed his head down, swallowing his stitched heart, not caring as it tore him apart.

 

_ “Richard…” _

 

_ “We lost Gavin, I don’t any choice.”  _

 

“I’ve be-been doing great so far.” He quickly wipes the tears that fell out, his heart feels heavier and heavier.

 

_ “They’ll kill me if I don’t get out.” _

 

_ “Please, stop it, stop it, stop it. Don’t leave me.” _

 

“I-I’ve been running a-and exercising.” The words feel bitter in his tongue, letting it roll off. He takes a few seconds to recollect himself.

 

_ “No, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it.” _

 

_ “Gavin,” he paused, his voice breaking. ”I love you.” _

 

“I-I miss you,” his uncontrollable tears fell onto his lap. “An-and I-I love you, okay?” His voice began to break down even more.

 

“Come back to me.”

 

“P-please.”

 

Gavin sobbed, covering his mouth so only  _ he _ would hear his own heart break at the seams, his sobs were quiet, but painful. It’s one of those 

 

“Send.” He shakily muttered.

 

“Sending now.” The machine replied.

 

The humans won, The Androids lost, but at what cost? 

 

He let himself sob quietly, hoping that Richard would one day be in front of him, hugging him close. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> is Richard (Conan is such a better name but now I can’t be bothered to change it) dead? No, he’s just running for his life 
> 
> Also hannor was implied but it was a father and son relationship type


End file.
